kamen rider ooo: team ooo
by foeboy105
Summary: Taking place 20 years after the events of kamen rider ooo, a new team using similar powers to ooo will appear. and they will form Team ooo.
1. Chapter 1

Team ooo Chapter 1;

The new core, the old king and, Kamen rider tajador

Eiji as kamen rider ooo (tatoba) and ankh are fighting a gorrila yummy, In a forest.

"Eiji keep on your toes!" Ankh yelled to a fully transformed kamen rider ooo

"Roger that." Eiji said. The yummy charged at Eiji. But Eiji round house kicked it.

"Medajaibur!" Eiji yelled. A sword appeared in his hands. He slashed the yummy three times. Eiji pulled out three cell medals, and inserted them into the slid the Os scanner up the sword

"Triple scanning charge!" It sung.

"Ahhhh see ya!'" Eiji yelled. He slashed threw the yummy. It exploded a second later. Eiji tipped the driver in a straight path. His transformation undid, and Eiji appeared in his human form.

"Come on Ankh, Hina's making steak for dinner. The two walked out of the forest.

"What the...!" Asked shoichi waking up.

"Aw man, it's like I'm watching a awesome TV show in my dreams." Shoichi bowed his head.

"But all the stories are true. ooo is real." Shoichi had done some digging when he first started to have those dreams. Daigo walked into his room

"Dude why aren't you ready!?" Shoichi looked confused.

"The festivals' today." He said. Shoichi had a shocked look.

"Oh carp I forgot just give me a minute." He said rushing to his dresser. Daigo smiled at his cousin's weirdness.

"Man these living bodies are hard to maintain." Said Gamel scratching his leg.

"I know." Said meazool hugging him.

"Stop babying him meazool." Uva said coldly.

"Man ever after a week of being revived your still a hard ass." Said kazari laughing at his own foul language. A man walked into the abounded bar

"Who are you!" Said meazool transforming into her greed form.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" He asked plainly

"It can't be!?" Said meazool.

"That's Right king infinity is back!" Yelled the man.

"So your the reason why we've been revived." Said kazari.

"That's right since I'm the one who created the meadls I can restore them." Expanded Infinity.

"Hmmmm, thanks for the revival but your still the one who sealed us by over using our powers." Said Kazari transforming. He jumped at Infinite, but infinite grabbed his throat.

"I forgot to mention that I can also break the cores if I want." Infinite threw kazari on the ground.

"Now your all gonna help me, unless you want to die again?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay will help you just give us your commands." Said Kazari getting up. Infinite smiled evil like.

The boys arrived to a decorated street.

"Cool." The boys said together. Eiji, Ankh and Hina walked up to them

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, hey uncle Ankh." Said Daigo.

"Hey Ankh, hey Eiji, hey Hina." Hina looked very happy. Eiji looked normal happy, and Ankh looked bored.

"Hey son, hey Shoichi" said Eiji back.

"Can you believe this festival?" Said Hina.

"Yeah it looks awesome!" Said Daigo excited like.

"Hey uncle Eiji, uncle Ankh can I talk to you guys in private for a moment?" Asked shoichi

"Umm. Sure." Said Eiji confused. The three walked to a building where nobody was around.

"How do I say this?" Thought shoichi.

"What's up?" Said Eiji.

"I know your ooo uncle Eiji." Said Shoichi very seriously. Eiji and Ankh both looked shocked.

"How In the hell did you find that out!" Said Ankh.

"I've been having dreams about your past adventures, some of them were about recent advents." Shoichi explained. Eiji went over to him and put his hand on shoichi's shoulder.

"Shoichi you've got to promise me your not gonna tell anyone." Said Eiji seriously.

"I promise uncle."

"Thank you. We'll talk more later come on." Just as they were about to start walking a explosion came from the festival area.

"Hina, Daigo!" Yelled Eiji they all started to run back.

When they got there people were still fleeing. I'm the mists of the fire where the four greeds and Infinite.

"Eiji! Ankh tossed three medals to Eiji. He pulled out his driver and placed the medals inside it.

"Henshin!" He yelled as he slid the Os scanner down the driver.

"Taka, Tora, Bata! Tatoba! Tatoba!" Sung the scanner. His bodyy transformed into ooo tatoba form. The medajaibur appeared in his hand a moment later. He went charging I'm to the flames. Ankh transformed into his greed form a moment later and began to charge. A limo pulls up. The president of the kogami foundation, kogami, steps out. In his hand appears to be a red core medal and a single slot Os driver.

"Kamen rider ooo is about to be beat so a new kamen rider will take his place!" Shoichi over hared Kogami. He also noticed the driver I'm his hand.

"Uncle Eiji!" Whispered shoichi. Shoichi went over to president Kogami.

"Mr. Kogami I know you don't know me but please give me that driver!" Pleaded shoichi.

"I know who you are." Said Kogami.

"What!?" Shoichi confused.

"I've been the one sending you those dreams, and this driver and core medal are for you." Kogami explained. A shocked look came on shoichi's face. Shoichi didn't care about details at this point.

"Alright then give me the driver." Shoichi extended his hand.

"Here you go." Kogami gave the driver and core to him. Shoichi mimicked Eiji. He placed the driver near his waist. A belt came out and an Os scanner appeared on the side, he placed the core inside the only slot.

"Henshin!" Yelled shoichi as he slide the scanner down the driver.

"Tajador!" Said the Os scanner. Shoichi's body turned into a look-alike of kamen rider ooo tajador form.

"Kamen rider Tajador!" Yelled shoichi.

"Holy crap it worked!" Thought shoichi. He snapped out of his amazement. He started to run at the greed Kazari. He knew that kazari was weak against this form. He snapped his fingers on his right hand and fire came out. He punched Kazari in his face.

"what the hell!?" Yelled kazai regaining his balance. Eiji slashed threw Gamel and Meazool. He turned expecting to see kamen rider Birth. But instead saw kamen rider Tajador.

"Uncle fight! I'll handle Kazari!" Yelled Shoichi.

"Shoichi!" Thought Eiji. He slashed threw Meazool and Gamel again. And ran to Shoichi. Shoichi was blocking Kazari's claws Eiji slashed the back of the greed. And he fell down.

"Shoichi get out of here!" He yelled at his nephew

"Eiji need some help over here!" Yelled Ankh fighting off Uva. "Nnn" groaned Eiji, he ran back to the fight. Infinity was just watching from behind the greed, smiling evilly. Eiji slashed at Meazool who was trying to get to Ankh.

"I ain't sitting on the side lines." Thought shoichi. He started to run at Kazari again. Flames surrounded his foot. he jumped and and kicked Kazari in his chest. Whem Shoichi landed Kazari's claws cams out, he ran to kamen rider tajador and slashed his chest. Shoichi buckled from pain.

"Okay now I'm pissed." Shoichi said. He placed his wrist near his chest.

"Taja spinner!" He yelled. Nothing happened. "Taja spinner." he repeated. Still nothing happened. Kogami laughted.

"You need training in order to use all your powers!" Yelled kogami to shoichi.

"Alright, then." He grabbed the scanner, Placed it in front of driver.

"Scanning charge!" It sung he jumped. Fire surrounded his body three rings appeared on the path to Kazari.

"Ahhhh! See Yah'" he yelled going threw the rings Kazari tried to move out of the but was too slow. Shoichi made contact an explosion of flames went everwhere. Kazari was on the ground In his human form unconscious. Shoichi was standing but he fell, as he fell the transformation undid it's self.

"Everyone that's enough!" Yelled infinity. Uva rushed over to kazari. He picked him up and they ran.

"Shoichi!" Yelled Eiji running over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The explantion, the king's wish, and the consciousness with in the medal.

"Kogami!" Yelled Eiji. As he walked into presdent kogami's office. Kogami was a baking cake.

"Yes Eiji?" kogami said without looking up from his cake. Eiji walked over to the desk and slamed his hand down.

"Yes?" kogami said still smiling

"Why in the hell did you give my neaphew a core meadal!" Eiji yelled.

"I had no choice." Kogami said grinning.

"what do you mean!?" Eiji looked very flustered.

"The core chose him nobody eles can use it." Eiji looked confused.

"You see I've created 6 core medals based on the main combos." Eiji looked some what understanding.

"Wait which combos?" Asked Eiji.

"Gatakiriba, latorartar, sagozo,shutata,tajador and..." kogami stoped

"Please not that combo." asked Eiji.

"That's right putotyra" Eiji looked terrfied.

"Don't worry i took out a lot of it's power so now it's no more powerful than a normal combo." Eiji let his breath out

"why are the greed back?"

"The orginal kamen rider ooo is back." Eiji looked down.

"Will Ankh be alright?" Eiji asked with cocern for his friend.

"Physically yes, since my company reinforced his cores, meantally I don't know."

"Eiji there's something you should know about the tajador medal." contiued kogami

"what might that be?"

Infinity is sitting in the back of a the abonded bar. He seems to be holding a white core meadal with a crown on it.

"Man it fells so good to not be a tomb any more." he said to himself. He looked at the white core and smiled devilishly. Someone knocked on the door. Infinity put the core in his pocket.

"Come in." He said loudly. Meazool in her human form walked in.

"Yes, Meazool?"

"I really want to know, how do we have living bodies now?" Meazool look super curious.

"Simple my daughter, I made your and your brothers new consciousness medals with some of my blood, making you part human, part greed." Meazool looked fascinated.

"Does that mean we're weaker now?

"No, your greed side is much more powerful now, you should be fine." He explained.

"Thank you my lord." Meazool bowed. Then left.

"My children seem to like there living bodies, but soon I will no longer be living thanks to the king's core." He started to laugh very evil like.

"I will work hard to please my master." Meazool thought to herself. She walked to the exit and left.

"Hey shoichi wake up!" Yelled a voice in shoichi's head.

"Huh!?" Yelled shoichi waking up. He was in his uncles house on a coach. Hina walked in.

"Your finally awake!" She yelled. She went over and hugged him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Hina.

"Yes I transformed into kamen rider tajador, and fought a greed."

"Yeah that's what happened, are you hurt?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine but something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Hina said with concern.

"I can sense a greed is about to attack." Hina looked shocked

"How can you sense them?" She asked very confused like.

"It's like the medal is telling me where there at." Shoichi explained.

"Are you sure... Because Eiji had that ability for a short time and it meant that..."

"He was turning into a greed, yeah I know. " He interrupted.

"How do you know that?" She blurted out.

"I saw all of uncle Eiji's adventures In my dreams, but anyway I don't feel like I'm turning into a greed."

"Idiot the greed's about to go wild." Said the voice in his head again

"Aunt Hina we need to go now!" He yelled.

"Okay do you have the driver and core?" He looked into his pocket and saw the core medal but not the driver

"Got the core but no driver."

"I'll call eiji, but for now." Hina ran over to closet and pulled out three birth busters, and six clips. Just then daigo came down.

"Mom a greeds on the loose... Oh uhhh shoichi w...what's up?"

"He already knows and I'll explain later but now we need to go!" She said. They all went to a door and were off.

*** in a car.

"So you and Diago are trained by kamen rider birth."

"Yeah." Said Hina.

"Okay and your the kamen rider I saw." Daigo said.

"That is correct." Responded shoichi.

"There she is!" Yelled Hina. Meazool is sourrounded by trash yummies. Hina slamed her brakes.

"Let's do this!" Yelled Daigo. The three got out of the car. They placed the clips on the busters. They started blasting yummies left and right. Meazool noticed and ran over to Hina. Hina blasted as mutch ammo as she had but it didn't affect Meazool. She slapped Hina.

"Mom!" Yelled Daigo he placed the second clip face up on the buster as he ran towards Hina

"Cell burst!" Cried his weapon he placed the weapon on Meazool's back

"What the..!" Yelled Meazool.

"See ya'" Yelled Daigo as he fired the weapon. Meazool was blasted into a billboard. Daigo fell back from the recoil of the blast.

"Holy crap!" Yelled shoichi. He blasted the last of the trash yummies, they all turned back into broken cell medals. He ran over to his cousin.

"That was awesome, Daigo!" He yelled at his cousin.

"Thanks, is mom okay?" He asked. Shoichi walked over to his aunt.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious." Suddenly a water blast struck Daigo.

"Daigo!" Yelled shoichi.

"Shoichi, don't go over their!" Yelled the voice in his head.

"Who are you!?" Yelled shoichi

"That doesn't matter right now! Quick fire at Meazool." Yelled the voice.

"Alright!" He grasped the buster and fired at Meazool's hand. It hit Meazool's hand that she was blasting Daigo with. She bucked in pain. Daigo coughed a few times. He ran over to Hina and grabbed her other clip from her. He put the clip on his blaster face up again.

"Cell burst!" Cried the weapon. Daigo ran at Meazool. He placed the weapon near her face.

"Good bye." He said calmly. He blasted the fully charged weapon at Meazool's head. That blast knocked her unconscious. The recoil was mutch greater this time, it flung daigo up 20 feet in the air.

"Daigo!" Yelled Shoichi. Eiji came running with Ankh. He was wearing his Os driver, with the red cores in the slots.

"Henshin!" Eiji yelled as he slid the scanner down the driver.

"Taka, kajaku, condor!" Sang the scanner.

"Tajador!" It cried. Eiji turned into ooo tajador combo. Eiji flew to his son at high speed. Catching him In made air.

"Thanks Dad."

"Don't thank me yet we're still not out of the dog house." Meazool woke up.

"You little bastard." She yelled. Eiji landed on the ground. He put Daigo down.

"Son things are about to get messy, go hide." Daigo nodded. He went behind a steel building. Eiji ran at meazool.

"Taja spinner." He put his left arm at his chest. Suddenly the taja spinner appeared on his arm. He pointed it at Meazool and blasted her with bullets made of fire. All of them hit her. But they only seemed to slightly hurt her.

"Shit, I'm gonna needed help, and more than just Ankh." Eiji thought to himeself. Eiji pulled out the single slot drive from behind him.

"Shoichi, catch." Shoichi looked over. Eiji threw the driver to shoichi, and he caught it.

"Thanks." He said. He placed it on his waist. Straps came out and buckled on to him. He placed the core in the slot.

"Heshin!" He said as he placed the scanner in front of the core.

"Tajador." It sang. Shoichi was then srounded by the tajador armor. He ran over to Eiji.

"Let's go!" Said Eiji. He took flight. Shoichi started to ran at Meazool. Shoichi snapped his fingers and fire came out of his hand. He got over to meazool and punched her. It seemed to do some effect. Meazool let out a angry growl. Just then Meazool blasted shoichi with water. He only went a couple of feet.

"Now!" Yelled shoichi. Eiji flew over Meazool. He grabbed the scanner, and slid it up the Taja spinner.

"Taka, kajaku condor, unagi, lion, tora, cheetah! Giga scan!" Sang the scanner. Shoichi grabbed his scanner and put it in front of the Os buckle.

"Scanning Charge!" Both of their bodies were sounded by Fire. The fire seemed to stop meazool from blasting shoichi. Both of the kamen riders blasted their energy at Meazool. They made contact. A huge explosion of fire energy engulfed the area. The fire subsided a moment later. Shoichi was breathing heavy, his transformation broke a moment later. He landed on the ground but was still concess. Meazool degenerated back into her human form. She fell on her knees.

"What is this feeling. I'm in so much pain." Meazool had tears in her eyes. Infinty walked out from behind a buliding.

"Meazool no one told you to attack!" He said as he slapped her.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Infinity nodded. Ankh had a shocked look on his face. Infinity smiled a very evil smile at him. Ankh Screamed at him as He transformed into his greed form. He charged at infinity. He smirked. He lefted his hand and blasted a white energy at ankh. He fell to the ground. As he fell he changed back into his human form.

"Ankh!" Yelled eiji and Shoichi. Inifinty grabbed meazool and disappeared. Shoichi got up and ran to ankh. Eiji landed next to them and undid his transformation.

"I'm alright just a little bruised is all." Ankh laughed.

*** At the kogami foundation. Shoichi, daigo, and Eiji are standing before president kogami.

"You wanted to see us." Said Eiji.

"It has come to my attention that you haven't told Shoichi about his medal." Kogami said over a cake.

"I apologize sir we were fighting and I forgot." Eiji bowed.

"Why am I here?" Asked Daigo.

"Were getting to that." Said Eiji.

"So what is up with my medal?" Asked Shoichi. He grabbed it from his pocket

"It has a consciousness sealed inside of it." Kogami looked at his cake. Shoichi didn't look surprised.

"Well that explains the voice." Shoichi let out a sigh of relief.

"If you ever need to talk to the consciousness just put the core in the single Os driver." Shoichi nodded. Kogami looked at Daigo.

"Yes sir?" Daigo asked. Kogami grabbed something from his desk. He tossed it at caught it and his eyes got big. It was a purple core.

"I'm a kamen rider?" He said to himself.

"You didn't say my son had a core." Eiji looked angry

"You didn't ask." He smiled. Kogami slid a driver over to Daigo.

"Thank you." Daigo bowed out of respect.

"Happy birthday ! Kamen rider tajador. Kamen rider putotrya."


End file.
